


Short Fights

by 14ofdiamonds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sherlock Saves The Day, john is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: A johnlock ficaka my first fic ever written





	

John was always insulted for his height. He knew perfectly well that he was a 5’3” eighteen year old and he was fine with it. So why did everyone else have a problem? 

On John’s first day of college, he was on his way to his psychology class when out of nowhere, a fist collided with his back and he toppled forward. 

“Oh look, Sally, the bastard is so short he immediately falls on his front instead of standing his ground like a real man,” said a tall nasally sounding man from behind John. 

“At least I believe in morals so I don't punch people on my first day of school, which obviously can't be said for you, Anderson,” John retorted. 

“Don't even bother talking, Watson. Your attitude trying to compensate for your height is so annoying to listen to and to see.” 

“You trying to seem smarter than you actually are is not a good look for you either, you disgrace to society.”

“Stop talking, you lower the IQ of the entire campus.” 

“Is there a problem here?” 

For a second, John forgot how to breathe. Standing in front of him was the most brooding and gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. His voice was sharp and had a genuine British accent. His figure commanded respect and he had curly black hair that probably made both guys and girls jealous. 

“Yeah, this guy thinks that because he's short he can walk around like he owns the place and hurt people,” Anderson sneered. 

“Ok, first of all, I do NOT walk around like I own anything and second of all, HE punched ME,” John protested. 

The mysterious man looked between John and Anderson, and then at Sally Donovan who was standing next to Anderson (her boyfriend). “What happened Ms. Donovan?” Asked the man. 

“All I know is that my boyfriend and I were just sitting here and drinking our coffee and then Watson just came up to us and started yelling and punching Anderson. I had no part in this whatsoever.” 

“Well then. I think I can come to a conclusion from all this. Just a few more things. Anderson, how long have you known Watson?”

“Since primary school.”

“Did he ever have any violent episodes during the time that you knew him?”

“Yep. Loads. He got into a fight every single day.”

“Alright. Sally, how long have you been with Anderson?”

“About a year now. We started dating in high school.” 

“Did he ever mention anything about Watson?”

“Nope.”

“Ookay then. Anderson, Donovan, you have just proved my theory correct. You see how Watson walks with a limp and has bruises on his arms?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Anderson questioned impatiently. 

“Why Anderson, It has to do with everything. The limp shows that John is the one that fell because he was the one punched. The marks on his arms show that he was also in a lot of fights, but clearly he is not the one who provokes them.”

“Well, he could've fell from my punch but he could've punched me first and then I could've used self defense which would've made him fall.”

“Anderson, here's some advice. When trying to prove yourself innocent, use the correct tense. By using the words 'could've' and 'would've' you have stated a HYPOTHETICAL scenario, meaning it did not happen in real life and that you were the one who actually threw a punch on the offense. And I watched the entire thing occur before my eyes so don't even try to say anything now. I'll make sure to stop by the dean's office before class.”

“You son of a-”

“Tut tut tut. Do you also want to get in trouble for using profanity? No? Didn't think so. Now get out of my face and make sure I never see you near John again.” 

Anderson and Sally ran out of the corridor as fast as they could and into a nearby classroom. The tall man then faced John.  
John decided to ask the man something that was just boggling him to no end. 

“Why are you so pretty?”

The man was completely shocked for a full thirty seconds before he stuttered, “Um, uh, well, uh……. How can you ask that when literally you're the most beautiful thing in the building?”

It was John’s turn to be speechless. He then enquired, “If you saw the whole thing then why didn't you immediately notify the dean or a counselor?”

“Because that would be the boring thing to do and life is too short to be boring. And I also had to do a double take because you're really cute and so is your voice.” The man admitted sheepishly. 

John nervously chuckled and then a thought occurred to him. “I never caught your name…”

“I didn't throw it.”

Both the men laughed heartily at that for a few minutes. Once all their tears were wiped away, the man said, “my name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes. But you can just call me Sherlock.” 

“I'm John Hamish Watson. Call me John and never ever bring up my middle name.” 

“Oh, I'd better give this to you I just remembered.”

Sherlock handed John a notebook. “You dropped this when that asshole punched you.” He then walked away. 

John quickly walked to class and once he found a seat, He looked inside the notebook. It indeed had his name in it but underneath was a sticky note with a message. “Call me when you need someone to save you again ;)- Sherlock. [insert phone number here]”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans and other beings. This is my first fic that I have ever written so obviously it sucks :p but feel free to comment and constructively criticize the heck out of my writing [I'm gonna need it :)] and if you have any ideas of what you want me to write next, please post them in the comments. 
> 
> Lesson for today: "Constructive criticism" and "blatant insults" are two different things. Just keep that in mind.


End file.
